Franz Stow
Franz Stow also referred to as Mr. Stow, is part of the Skybus Group who crash lands in The "Playground" area. He is father of four boys and husband to Mrs. Stow. He is traveling to see his fourth son along with his wife supposedly. Makes his appearance in Fortress of the Elder God. Appearance Described as one of the Elderly couple having hoary eyebrows, and a distinct shrilly voice full of hostility. He breaks his left arm and ends up in a splint and rapped up in medical rappings for most of the events of the story. He has a sleepy look in his eyes when he returns with the power of the elder, his eyes blaze vermilion and he has pearly white fangs. Personality Franz Stow, seems like your average hard working individual who lives a normal life having normal issues to the outside world. This is all a facade that enables him to indulge in his drinking habit, his psychological weakness feeling inferior to those around him, and his need to be abusive, and overly cruel like your average secret alcoholic. He prides himself on being the head of the family and any challenge to that or perceived challenge feeds his need to be cruel. It may stem from his own experiences in his family from child hood and now he carries on continuing the cycle. What or if any credit he has in causing his children to finally break the cycle which they seem to have is unclear. The Elder God capitalizes on this weakness in his personality making him an easy target to turn to his side when ever he decides the time during the events of the story. Biography He lives with his wife now of more than 30 years, their children have all moved out and live lives with their own families. While this would seemingly only be a natural occurrence, it doesn't seem to be the case as Mrs. Stow seems to elude to an underlining problem with in the family centered around Mr. Stow and his treatment of his children. Like the others on this trip he seems to have been influenced by the Elder God to take this particular flight at this particular time. When they board the flight he like the others seem to sense that the group is suspicious, some more than others. When the pilot is suddenly hit with something that induces a heart attack crash landing, Mr. Stow is injured breaking his left arm, and his wife is also injured but to a much less degree. His injury is rapped in medical splints made by Maria(Fortress of the Elder God) with the sheriff assisting. When D shows up he like the rest are seemingly elated having full knowledge of the dangers of being in the Playground area. He travels with the group under his protection reaching the Living Fortress. On the trip he is forced to examine his life and the current state of affairs concerning his family. He begins to hear a voice at one point jeering him about it. The voice claims to know how he feels and what is really in his heart. He says it is right of him to feel that they are ingrates, undeserving of his love despite some of his short comings of getting drunk and laying into them now and again. The voice says he should seek revenge on them and he agrees, but he's not sure how since he's too old. The solution to this is to accept his power in exchange of following his secret instructions. Working now for the Elder, he follows the instructions which work in tandem with the others who have colluded and possibly even with others who have not since they may have been used as a smoke screen. In the end Mrs. Stow also accepts a deal which is to take revenge on him for what he did to her and to their children. She beckons to him after plunging the instrument into his heart killing him, that she will be right along after him not allowing him to die alone to show she still has affection for him despite this. He gives his thanks and passes away in peace. Powers and Abilities Power of God- He gains the power of the Elder God enhancing all his physical abilities to Chosen One Powers level of ability. Teleportation- he seems to to teleport during the story, its unclear whether the elder is doing it or it is a power given to him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Farmer